Aviera Sunlance
by A Paladin Theory
Summary: Just my Blood Elf. Feel free to read if you want!


**BASICS **

_**Full name:**_ Aviera Sunlance

_**Nick-name:**_ Avi, Veira, call her these and she will kill you, Sunlance

_**Prefix*:** _Miss Sunlance to you

_**Title**:**_ None yet, "Conqueror" is a future goal though.

_**Race:**_ Blood Elf

_**Age***:**_ 194

_**Position in society :** _Mercenary for hire

_**Face/Heel *:** _She could care less on how others feel about her. She has distastes for every arrogant elf and forsaken she sees, view the Tauren as too soft, the goblins are coin pinchers and values the beliefs of trolls and orcs.

_**Physical Description (abridged):**_ Aviera is a tanned skin with piercings adorning at top of each ear. She stands at a good 5'8 and her build is atheltic yet average compared to the other female elfs. Platinum hair is curled to the middle of back though she usually wears a helmet so the only thing seen is her long eyebrows and her usual glare. She wears mail often and will only remove it if the bloodstains smell to an unbearable degree or if there are too many bloodstains. If one gets close enough, they can see scars of various sizes across her arms and chest; there's also a cross shaped scar near her right eyelid.

_**OPTIONAL:**_

_**Personality:**_ Aviera is a elf that is difficult to talk to. Those easily intimidated should not try to talk to her. She comes off as very arrogant though in her mind it's justified; she's lifed long enough to have to reason to be arrogant unlike some of the elves who are just hitting 90 and think they rule the world. She has a 'warrior's sense of mind': The strong prevail and the weak shall fall. She's not against telling someone this or is she views they are too weak-minded.

_**Marital Status:**_ *Snorts*

_**Sexual Preference:** _"Relationships are for the weak."(Assumed to be asexual. Is in fact heterosexual.)

_**Blood line:**_ "My father was blacksmith and my mother was a tailor. I also have a sister..._Ethne_."

**FLAGS:**

_**Role-playing weight class:**_ Heavy duty~

_**Role-playing status **:**_ Always In character unless I'm in a dungeon.

**OTHER:(optional)**

_**Guild:**_ None at the moment.

_**City of choice:** _None at the moment.

_**IC-Strengths:** _Loyal to her cause and those deemed 'friends', determined, nearly fearless, knows when she's bested, respects those who are of higher rank until shown otherwise.

_**IC-Weaknesses:**_ Prideful, Brash, Sarcastic, Arrogant, Stubborn, Refuses help from others, Cold OOC-Strengths: OOC-Weaknesses: Leveling speed: PvP preference (do it a lot?): I try to.

_**Weekly on-line schedule:** _Pretty much everyday!

_**Introduction: **_

_ **I've been on Wyrmrest Accord for three weeks now and the Roleplay is great. Everyone's different and it's a lot of fun! I love meeting new people but you may have to whisper me first since I'm on the shy side. (The same reason I don't have a guild xD) I'm generally a nice person to chat too and you'll have yourself a friend by the end of the day. :D**_

_**As for Aviera, basically she's a mercenary for hire searching for her younger sister. She ran off after their parents were killed by the Scourge. She was looking for her to bring her home until she found out that Ethne tipped off some members of the Scourge of their village just to get power. Now Aviera's looking for her just to get revenge in their parents' name.**_

* * *

*: Lord / Lady / Mister / Misses / Miss / etc. **: Your heroic name, ex: John Doe "The Flaming Sun." ***: Link to age thread, (Draenei is not in this, Blood Elf ages are listed as High Elf.) . ?topicId=12053281&sid=1 : You can be free with this, either your political position, economical position, or status in the city. Ex: Vanished from the city, wealthy collector, etc. *: How others like you. Face being the crowd favorite and heel being the guy/gal everyone hates. **: Are you usually in-character? A story-teller? Majority rules, put what your usual situation is.

So, now that you've gone through the interrogation, I suppose I can only wish you all luck with meeting other role-players, and I hope this helps!


End file.
